


“单向”暗恋 番外01

by Ashley999



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley999/pseuds/Ashley999
Summary: [预警]双性基/生子/双向暗恋/双向吃醋/误会/一夜情现代养兄弟AU，前期微虐，HE反应迟钝“直男”我喜欢你但是我就是不说 锤 × 弯成曲别针胡思乱想小可怜 我喜欢你但是我就是不说 基双方都以为自己陷入“单向暗恋”※【本章预警】：产乳





	“单向”暗恋 番外01

给自己痛痛快快的放了将近一整年长假的Odin夫妇结束了他们周游世界的旅程，他们收拾好行李坐上了归家的飞机。不得不说，甩手掌柜的感觉真是棒极了，他们只需要给钱，然后什么都不需要操心。

显然，他们过于高枕无忧。

等他们的车行驶到在Asgard的大道上的时候，对两个儿子的想念才后知后觉的萌发。他们兴高采烈的推开家门，家里的佣人告诉他们，Thor和Loki办置了新的住处。

噢我的老天！真不愧是我们家的孩子。

老Odin有些得意的想。

 

他们简单的处理了行李，把一路的风尘洗去，在一箱子托运的物件里挑挑拣拣，选了几样还算拿得出手的礼物带上，他们打算去看望两个孩子。

走进院子的时候，老Odin就听到了过于嘹亮的啼哭声。他拍拍Frigga的肩膀，我们是不是来得不是时候，Thor他们大概是在聚会，你听，还有小宝宝在呢。

他们站在门口，花了一点儿时间好好整理了一番着装，Odin有点尴尬的清了清嗓子，这才按响了门铃。可他们等了好久，只听得里头乒铃乓啷的响声，像是什么东西被砸碎了，闹了个不小的动静，可却迟迟没人来开门。

Frigga伸手去敲门，嘴里喊着两个儿子的名字。他们的阵仗太大，门口路过的几个年轻人用了种古怪的眼神看着他们。

又过了半晌，里头的脚步声愈来愈近，门才终于被打开。

“谁啊？”他们亲爱的大儿子正在用一种罕见的极为不耐烦的表情，至少在他们的印象中，他们的大儿子对谁都和和气气的。

“Thor，是我们，”Frigga给了她的大儿子一个热烈的拥抱，往他的侧脸用力吻了吻，“我和你的父亲听说你和Loki搬了新家，放下行李就想着过来看看你们。”

“父亲母亲？……”Thor显然一惊，快速整理好情绪，“你们过来怎么也不提前跟我们说一声。”

老Odin对在门口傻愣愣站着有些不耐烦，他侧过身子想往里头走，可门口这一小块儿空间却被Thor堵了个严严实实。

“你不会就打算让你的父亲母亲站在门口跟你叙旧吧。”

Thor心里暗叫不好，可实在没理由推拒，只得把自家父母接进家来。

 

“你们怎么突然回国来了，不在外头多玩一些地方吗？”Thor一边慌乱的挠着头顶，一边从鞋柜里取出两双备用的拖鞋。

“你这个不孝的家伙是打算让我们老俩口这辈子都别回来了是吗？”Odin放下手里的东西，气呼呼的板起面孔。

“父亲，你知道我不是这个意思……只是，这太突然了。”Thor讪笑着缓解快要爆炸的尴尬。

 

“嘿，这房子可真不错，”Frigga环顾四周，参观起了这处新家，她走了一圈，“刚才我们在院子里听到小宝宝的声音，家里是来了客人吗？”

“……”

“母亲，我想你大概是听错了，我们隔壁新搬来了一家三口，女主人刚诞下一个小宝宝。”Thor心跳得越来越快，脑袋还算是反应及时。

“天呐！那可真是太幸福了，改天我得带些礼物去拜访他们。”Frigga捂住嘴惊呼了一声，母爱过度泛滥。

 

夫妻俩在沙发上坐下，Thor给他们端上了刚煮好的热咖啡，Odin尝了一口，刚打算开口，“Loki他……”却又被楼上再次响起的婴儿哭闹声打断。

“刚才是什么声音？”他疑惑的东张西望。

“……”

“这房子隔音不太好，大概是隔壁的孩子又在哭吧，最近总是这样，有时候半夜也会传来这种声音，我们都习惯了。”Thor不断的给自己做心里建设，他必须自然的说谎，脸不红心不跳的那种。

“那可不行，这太糟糕了。”Frigga在一旁开口。

“不要担心，我们正打算过几天找他们好好谈谈。”Thor觉得自己额头的冷汗就快要滴下来了。

“Thor，带我们去楼上看看，”Odin起身，拍拍儿子的肩膀，他的这个儿子个子已经比他高了许多了。

“这个……”Thor脑袋正快速运转，打算编一个像样的借口搪塞，可还没等他想明白，Loki在楼上大声喊道，“Thor，你在楼下磨磨蹭蹭的干什么呢，Thrud又饿了，你自己想办法解决。”

“……”

“Thrud？Thrud是谁？”Odin夫妇一脸疑惑，异口同声的问道。

 

Loki觉得自己的脑袋快要炸了，这个爱哭鬼一直闹个不停，他刚打算朝楼下再喊一次，可他刚扭过脑袋，还没来得及开口，Thor领着两个人影朝屋子的方向走来。

“……”

“父亲，母亲？？？”等他看清来人的时候着实懵了，大脑就像被按了关机键，什么用处都使不上，“你们？？？”他求救般的望向Thor。

站在门口的Odin夫妻脸上的神情像是复制黏贴了他们的小儿子似的，同样的一脸迷茫，“这是……？”

Thor痛苦的捂住脑袋，深呼吸了一口才开口说道，“……我来介绍一下，咳，这是我的女儿，你们的孙女。”

“……”

“……女儿？”

“没错，是我的孩子，也是Loki的。”

“……”

“……Loki的？？？”

这对老夫妻的脑袋上被贴满了巨大的黑色问号，他们觉得自己可能是在做梦，默契的往彼此脸上用力的捏了一把，然后吃痛的捂住脸颊。

他们看了看身边的大儿子，又看了看床上坐着的小儿子，“你们……？”

“是的，我和Loki在一起了。

好了，现在Thor觉得他彻底玩完了。

 

Thor觉得即使是他在学生时代考了全年级倒数第一也绝不比现在的情况更糟糕了。刚才他就像犯了错的孩童，双手规规矩矩的放在膝盖上，脑袋垂下，眼睛只敢看着地面，一五一十，明明白白的交代了自己的罪行。

他压根儿不敢抬头看，父亲和母亲的眼神实在太令人窒息了。

仿佛……仿佛他就是个侵犯未成年人的罪犯。

好在有Loki在一旁求情。

 

老Odin在临走前朝他的屁股狠狠的踹了一脚，并咬牙切齿的警告他不准欺负Loki，一星半点都不可以。Frigga照例给了他一个亲吻，并靠在他耳边小声的说，“亲爱的，我过几天再来看你们。”

他讪讪的笑了笑，觉得今天真是糟糕透了。

等再回到屋子的时候Loki已经不在了，想起方才他说Thrud又饿了，哭闹个没完没了，便急忙走到厨房里冲了一瓶奶粉。当上父亲之前他做过不少功课，知道得把它滴到手背上，不能太烫，温热的时候刚刚好。

 

Loki最近被一件事困扰了很久，在生下Thrud之前其实就有迹可循，即使之前仍可以装作视而不见，可如今却怎么也绕不过去了。

在孕后期，他的胸口就鼓起了一小块，最开始他误以为是自己胖了些，可那地方又涨又痒，怎么看都不大对劲。好在那时候Thor一直怕伤了他和孩子，除了偶尔亲亲抱抱就没有走到最后一步。但事情在Thrud降生之后变得更奇怪了，胸口那两处不仅没有消退的痕迹，反而鼓胀得愈发严重，沉甸甸的，他也曾往那方面想过，可这实在羞于启齿，他只能归咎到过一日算一日了。

直到方才，他抱着突然哭起来的小家伙来来回回的哄，突然觉得胸口一阵湿濡，接触到空气后微微发凉，与皮肤紧紧的贴合在一起。他还没来得及反应，怀里的小家伙大概是早早闻到了气味，隔着布料一口吮上了他的奶头，嘴里还开心得咿咿呀呀的叫。

突然的刺激让他胸口本就敏感的两点凸起得更加明显，把湿哒哒的地方撑起了小小的一角，Thrud估计着是饿极了，尝到香甜的奶水就迫不及待的大口吮吸起来，Loki像是触了电似的，脑袋乱成了一团浆糊，被胸口源源不断的刺激激得高高昂起了脖子，像是高仰起脖颈的黑色天鹅，把高贵的神秘和欲望的淫靡杂糅在一起。他口里抑不住的呻吟，羞耻心让他无地自容，只得紧紧的咬住手背，把呜咽声吞进肚子里，摇摇欲坠的理智被欲望一遍遍的冲刷。

屋子里尽都是吞咽的声音，咕嘟咕嘟的，让这个黑发男人快要崩溃了。婴儿尽管还没有牙齿，但牙龈的压合力仍不能小觑，娇嫩的乳尖无意间的被轻磕让他再也压抑不了口中的声音。

“啊……”

Thor已经在走廊上了，听到屋子里传来的惊呼心头一跳，三两下走上前一把推开房门。Loki尽管脑袋混混沌沌的，可还是清晰的听到靠近的脚步声，他已经无力阻止，只好胡乱抓了床上的被子一把把两人包到里头。

“Loki，你……”

站在门口，一脸担忧，眉头紧皱，手掌紧握的Thor Odinson下一秒被大个的靠垫嘭的砸中了头。

“别说话，闭眼，转身，向前走，别忘了关门。”

“……”

被窝里心脏跳得扑通扑通的黑发男人眼睁睁的瞧着门口金发傻大个一脸茫然的按着他的指令离开了，松了口气，掀开身上的被褥盘腿坐在床上，小心的解开身上的衬衫，被吸得红肿的奶头少了衣衫的遮蔽，颤颤巍巍的挺得又高又翘。怀里的小家伙双手用力的挥舞了两下表示抗议，接着小脑袋又紧紧的靠过来把粉色的奶头吃进嘴里。头顶的几撮刚长出来的绒毛被她的动作弄得歪七扭八，他细心的把它捋平，尽管胸口羞耻的触感和吮吸的啧啧声还是让他脸上一阵阵的发烫。

突然，那个金发的大块头又折了回来，猝不及防的闯进来，“Loki，我差点忘了把它给你……”递着奶瓶的姿势还僵硬的定格在空气里，嘴里还未说完的话被拖了一个长长的尾音，嘴唇也来不及闭合，以一种古怪的模样微张。

“……”

“Loki，你出奶了。”

“你给我闭嘴。”黑发男人气急败坏。

这个愚蠢的，可笑的，恶劣的男人居然摸着脑袋傻笑，这让Loki两眼冒火，恨不得扑上去锤爆他的脑袋，“Thor Odinson！我警告你，你不要太过分！”

这只炸了毛的黑皮小猫下一秒却被金毛一把扑倒。他被Thor抱在怀里，他不停的亲吻他的脖颈，把他弄得止不住的想笑。

“我家宝贝居然脸红了，这可真是太稀罕了。”

“红什么红，自己眼睛不好使就别瞎说。”Loki又羞又恼，作势要把孩子抱开。

Thor伸手按住了他的手，“别，Thrud饿坏了，”他撑起身子把Loki露在颈边的一小截耳垂含在嘴里，感受到那儿微微的战栗，“宝贝，我也饿了。”

“你给我滚一边去。”Loki当然听出了Thor话里暗示的什么，他毫不犹豫的，斩钉截铁的给拒绝了，这太超过了。

“为什么Thrud可以，我就不行，”湿热的舌尖轻轻的来回拨动柔软的耳垂，继而被包裹在温暖的口腔，“你这是偏心。”舌尖一路向下，在纤长的脖颈处留下几道湿痕，亮晶晶的，带着原始欲态的美。

怀里的男人咽喉处轻微的喘息声听起来性感又迷人，他掰正他的肩胛，轻啄漂亮又精致的锁骨和圆润的肩膀。小家伙自出生以来第一次尝到母乳，动物的天性让她洋溢着快乐的费洛蒙，整个人都像和Loki黏在了一起似的。

Thor看着被冷落的另一处，因为无人眷顾而涨得发红，孤零零的奶尖沁着将落未落的白色液体。他俯下身子，灵活的舌尖不停逗弄顶端的红珠，在浅粉色的乳晕上画着圈。一边的奶头落在孩子的嘴里，不带情欲的吮吸，另一边是欲说还休的舔舐，黑发的男人觉得他快疯了。

“想要吗，嗯？”这个恶劣的男人在火上添油，撩拨着他的欲望又装作全然不知的模样。Loki的脸颊被欲望蒸得泛红，嘴唇微张，撩人的喘息不停的溢出来。

“你这个……混蛋，”沙哑的哭腔让Thor心里头一软，“啊……好想要……该死的，你现在……满意了吧。”

左边的乳头也被含进嘴里，Thor感受到怀里的男人身体倏得紧绷，甜腻的喘息从头顶传来。高热的口腔包裹着小小一颗，轻柔的吮吸缓解了难忍的胀痛，大股腥甜的奶水被吮到嘴里，来不及吞咽的顺着唇角滑到下颚，以一种淫乱的姿态滴到地上，发出滴答的声响。

“我刚刚就不该救你……啊哈……我就该让你……让你被Odin臭骂一顿。”黑皮小猫露出了张牙舞爪的爪子，“你这个以德报怨的坏家伙……”

两边最敏感的地方同时被用力的吮吸，胸口一大一小两个脑袋凑在一起，从奶孔渗出的奶水很快就被灵活的舌尖揩去，液体从食道滑落的声音无孔不入，黑发男人难以忍受的挺起胸膛，把欲望送到炙热的口中，卷曲的黑发垂在白皙的后背，随着动作轻微晃动，身体也被猛烈的快感触得不停发颤，“唔……你这个变态，还不赶紧把孩子抱走。”

“宝贝，”他用力的揉捏柔软的那处，牙齿轻扣顶端往外拉扯，“是不是我更让你觉得舒服？”

被肆虐的奶头变得又红又肿，浅粉的乳晕也变成殷红饱满的模样，散开了一圈，看起来肉嘟嘟的。

Thrud饱餐一顿，打了个香甜的奶嗝之后倒在一旁柔软的床垫上呼呼睡去。Loki嗔怪的瞪了他一眼，又被Thor抱了个满怀，带着薄茧的手指夹弄着娇嫩的乳头，拇指在顶端来回拨弄，很快又被拉扯到达极点之后又被释放，敏感的奶孔受了刺激便又淅淅沥沥的渗出奶水。

“我的小奶牛真是太敏感了，稍微刺激一下就流个不停。”

Loki被弄得脸颊绯红，他把脑袋一别，不愿再多看这变态一眼。“尝尝你的味道，”Thor吐出被他吮吸得水亮湿润的红艳奶头，揽住他的后颈，再次亲吻他的嘴唇。

“宝贝，你知不知道你真是美味极了。”

 

END（番外2为本子隐藏番外）


End file.
